Charlotte
was a contestant on Season 3 ''and ''Season 28. Charlotte is best known for her aggressive self-preservation style of playing the game. In 3'', she was the leader of the Women's Alliance but voluntarily targeted women she was allied with and held an unspoken rivalry with eventual winner Deirdre. In ''28, she was the kingpin behind the Ultionem Alliance that held the majority for most of the game, but lost out due to a poor social game. In total, Charlotte has spent 77 days playing the game, has received 7 votes against her, and has won three Individual Immunity challenges. ''Season 3'' Charlotte was placed on the Bobule tribe and allied herself with the other women on her tribe. Despite winning the first immunity challenge, Charlotte's tribe faced plagues, as Jason, for his attitude and poor work ethic, and Shania, for her annoying tendencies and physical weakness, were both creating problems on the tribe. Losing the second immunity challenge, Jason was the intended target, but his strength was deemed too necessary, and Shania was unanimously voted out instead. Following a second consecutive loss, Jason met his end in another unanimous vote, which led Charlotte to the Day 9 swap. Moved to Jablko with her tribemate Cooper and former Banan Deirdre, the three formed an alliance with original Jablko members Billy and Lola on the outside. With Billy being disloyal to his original tribe due to their treatment of him, he quickly sold Lola out, and after losing the first challenge as reconstructed tribes, Lola was unanimously voted out. Jablko would then win every remaining challenge. After the merge on Day 17, Charlotte spearheaded a women's alliance to pick off the strong male threats; while Steven was the primary target, his Individual Immunity win shifted the target to ally Billy, and he was blindsided in a 5-4-3 vote, followed by a unanimous vote against Steven. Now with the men catching on to the Women's Alliance, they joined together to combat the women; however, Roxanne and Cooper convinced Jesse that he could be going home in a tiebreaker at the vote, which caused Jesse to flip to the women and caused Winston's 6-4 blindside. The Women's Alliance planned to target Wallace next; however, Jesse convinced Charlotte, Deirdre, and Ice that Cooper and Roxanne were now huge jury threats and should be dealt with immediately; now targeting Roxanne, after she won Individual Immunity, Cooper was blindsided in a 7-2 vote. The Women's Alliance, now a trio, focused on Wallace once again; however, once Wallace won Individual Immunity, he and Jesse brokered a deal with the women to spare them and target the more intimidating men instead, leading to Marcus being blindsided in a 5-2-1 vote, with Roxanne casting a bitter vote for Ice. The quintet targeted Ringo next, but his Individual Immunity win led to Roxanne's unanimous vote out.. With the numbers between the men and the women now equal, the men, under Ringo's charge, gave the Men's Alliance another shot; Charlotte, winning her first Individual Immunity, sided with the men, and Ice was blindsided at the following Tribal Council by a 4-2 vote. Charlotte was now eager to get Deirdre out of the game; Deirdre, however, won Individual Immunity, leading to chaos around camp. Charlotte and Ringo both campaigned against each other, but it was Jesse blindsided in a 2-1-1-1 vote. With Deirdre winning her second Individual Immunity in a row, Charlotte continued to target Ringo; forming a Final Two deal with Wallace, who unbeknownst to her also held a Final Two alliance with Deirdre, Charlotte's target was successfully blindsided in a 2-1-1 vote. Wallace would then go on to win the final immunity challenge; feeling that Charlotte was more well-liked than Deirdre was, Wallace cast the sole vote to eliminate her, becoming the tenth and final jury member. Charlotte ultimately voted for Deirdre to win the game, which she did. ''Season 28'' Charlotte returned to the game twenty-five seasons later, alongside fellow returnees Dave (from 6'' and ''All-Stars) and Janine (from 21). Charlotte was drafted to the Ultionem tribe by Holly. After winning the first two immunity challenges, Charlotte formed a Final Two pact with Holly, and the duo roped in physical asset Enzo in order to keep tabs on him. Finally losing an immunity challenge, Charlotte targeted Tyson, a loud and offensive member of the tribe; however, Tyson played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating a majority vote against him and sending Enzo home instead. Ultionem won more challenge, carrying them to the swap on Day 10; Charlotte remained on Ultionem with Ella and Nicole, and gained former Dimittam Roberta and Whit, and former Repignero Benson and Marlene. The tribe won one challenge but lost the next; viewing the Dimittam members as threats, Charlotte allied her original tribe with the Repignero members and voted out Whit. The tribe didn't return to Tribal Council. The tribes then merged, and the post-swap Ultionem consolidated itself as an alliance. While Roberta flipped against them, Charlotte's ally Holly flipped from the post-swap Dimittam to them, allowing the alliance to vote Daniela out 6-3-1. To spare themselves, Dave and Roberta agreed to vote with the Ultionem Alliance against Tyson; this unanimous vote was negated by Tyson's second Hidden Immunity Idol, blindsiding Benson. Despite this setback Charlotte led her alliance against Tyson once again; however, some of her plans for the endgame got leaked to Holly, which caused Holly to flip to the Dimittam alliance. Her enemies able to convince Nicole to join them at the last second, Marlene was blindsided in a 5-3 vote. Charlotte won the next Individual Immunity challenge, and Dave approached her, Ella, and Nicole about taking out Roberta; however, Tyson talked Dave out of this move, and Ella was voted out 4-3. Holly then won the following Individual Immunity challenge; giving her the golden opportunity to make a big move, Holly flipped back to Charlotte and Nicole, but a 3-3 tie led to Nicole being eliminated in a tiebreaker. Charlotte then won her second Individual Immunity challenge of the season; Tyson, who had been biding his time all along, flipped to the Ultionem Alliance to blindside Roberta. Dave would win every Individual Immunity challenge remaining; Charlotte and Holly agreed to vote Tyson out with him, and Dave then chose to take Charlotte to the Final Two with him, thinking that she had more enemies on the jury than Holly did. Facing the jury, Charlotte was praised for her skills at manipulation and her ability to win challenges, as well as forming a strong alliance. She was criticized for making many enemies over the course of the game and for a weak social game. Charlotte received the jury votes of Ella, Marlene, and Daniela, finishing as the season's runner-up. Trivia *Charlotte was the series' first tenth jury member. *On both of her seasons, Charlotte started off on a purple tribe. *After Sandra, Charlotte is: **the second contestant to successfully vote against every member of their original tribe. **the second contestant to finish on Day 38 in their first season and Day 39 in their second season. **the third returnee to finish with 77 total days after two seasons, also following Maggie (Day 39 on her first attempt, Day 38 on her second attempt). *At the time of Charlotte's return, she had the largest span between seasons, at twenty-five. **She was, however, tied with Alex for the largest span between their original and their returning seasons. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Bobule Tribe Category:Cake Tribe Category:Day 38 Category:3rd Place Category:Season 3 Jury Category:Jury Members Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Ultionem Tribe Category:Eyefuldlatn Tribe Category:Day 39 Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists Category:Season 28 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons